


Invisible Threads

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Tyler's always had a crush on Jamie, but he mostly keeps it to himself, until Jamie lets something slip that makes Tyler think it might not be so unrequited after allCONTENT WARNING: This fic contains someone sexually assaulting a sleeping person. The person is question is not punished, and continues contact with the person they assaulted. So yeah, big heads up if that is NOT YOUR THINGThe author does NOT condone the behaviour of any of the characters in this fic. If you find you, your friends, or someone close to you in these circumstances, please consider seeking help
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, Tyson Barrie/Jamie Benn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Invisible Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of my discord buddies for holding my hand while I post this :)

It’s not that Tyler goes out of his way to climb into Jamie’s bed – just perhaps when Jamie suggests he crash at theirs because it’s got late, he deliberately doesn’t assume he means on the couch, following Jamie to his bedroom. Sue him, Jamie is a beast of a man, and Tyler’s been resisting him for well over a year now, and it’s not like curling up in bed next to him is a crime. So he shucks his shirt and his pants, and climbs into bed beside Jamie.

It’s blissfully domestic, and everything Tyler’s ever wanted, and perhaps he stays awake a little longer than Jamie does, just so he can watch him slip asleep, just so he can reach across and push those dark brown strands of hair off his forehead. He reaches over and presses a soft kiss to Jamie’s forehead.

He drifts off, watching Jamie sleep, but wakes again a few hours later, when Jamie is tossing and turning beside him. He thinks at first that Jamie is perhaps having a nightmare, but when the moan that escapes Jamie’s lips isn’t scared, but sinful, he knows that Jamie is having a very different type of dream. As Jamie moans a second time, Tyler feels himself start to harden, and in that moment he knows he wants to do anything to make Jamie make that sound again.

He stops himself, as he reaches out towards his friend – if he and Jamie were in a relationship it would be different, but Jamie seems immune to his flirtation, or perhaps he just doesn’t notice it.

But then, something happens that changes everything, Jamie rolls onto his back, thrusting up against the non-existent friction of the sheets and moans again, “Ty.”

Tyler’s heart stops in his throat – Jamie can’t be dreaming about him, can he? But then he says it again.

“Ty, please, Ty….”

Tyler knows in that moment what he’s doing to do, he shuffles down under the bed clothes, seeing where Jamie’s hard cock is tenting in his boxers. He breathes over it, the warm air making Jamie squirm and moan his name again – so he reaches forwards, and hooking his fingers under the waistband of Jamie’s boxer shorts, he eases them slowly over his hips. He leans down, and slowly, breathing out so it doesn’t startle Jamie, he wraps his lips around the head of Jamie’s cock and sucks slowly.

It’s everything he’s ever wanted, hearing Jamie moan, “Ty,” as he sucks. Part of him can’t wait until Jamie wakes up, and finds that he’s living his dream in reality. So when Jamie startles awake, with a shout of “Ty!” He just sucks harder, doubling down.

“Ty?” Jamie’s voice is addled with confusion, and then he’s throwing the covers off, and pushing Tyler away, “Segs?” And suddenly his voice is filled with horror.

Tyler smirks at him.

“The fuck Tyler?” Jamie is tucking himself back inside his shorts, and pushing Tyler by the shoulders, “Get the fuck out.”

“What?” Tyler steps forwards, putting his hand softly on Jamie’s shoulder, “It’s ok Jamie – I know you want this.”

“Like fuck do I want this!” Jamie looks scared, panicked almost, and he’s yelling, loud enough that Tyler can hear Jordie stirring in the next bedroom over.

“Sure you don’t,” Tyler rolls his eyes, “You were moaning my name – I wouldn’t have done anything if you weren’t dreaming about me.”

“I wasn’t dreaming about you,” It’s not anger this time, it’s fear in Jamie’s eyes, and perhaps he was even more in the closet than Tyler had anticipated, “I wouldn’t, I won’t, I can’t…” he pushes Tyler away again as Jordie appears at the bedroom door.

“Everything ok Chubbs?”

Jamie’s shaking his head, “Get him out. Get him out of here.” He points at Tyler. “I can’t….”

Jordie frowns, but beyond everything, he’s Jamie’s big brother, so he grabs Tyler’s clothes, and leads him out of the room, gently steering him towards the door. “How about I walk you back to yours Tyler, and then we have a chat about what the fuck just happened

The second he hears the front door close, Jamie has his phone in his hand. He dials from the favourites, not even caring about the fact it’s the middle of the night.

“Jamie? Babe?” The voice on the other end of the phone is sleepy, but he answered still.

“I fucked up,” Jamie whispers, and as he does the tears start falling down his face, “I don’t know what to do.”

\---

When they’re safely in Tyler’s apartment, Marshall in his arms, Tyler throws himself onto the couch.

“I haven’t done anything wrong.” He stares defiantly at Jordie, “You know me Darth, I’m an ass sometimes, but I wouldn’t deliberately hurt Jamie.”

“I know.” Jordie sighs, “But I also know Jamie wouldn’t throw you out of the apartment in the middle of the night over nothing. So how about you tell me what happened.”

So, blushing a little, Tyler does, he tells Jordie about the fact he woke up and Jamie was dreaming about him, and how he decided to help him out a little bit.

“How do you know he was dreaming about you?” Jordie asks.

Tyler looks at him like he’s an idiot, “He was saying my name.”

Jordie frowns, like he’s trying to work something out, and then asks very quietly, “Tell me exactly what he was saying.”

Tyler shrugs, “I don’t know, it was all ‘Ty, please Ty, God Ty….”

Jordie lets out a groan and runs his hand through his hair before he stands, “He wasn’t dreaming about you Tyler.” He said, his voice grave, “And for the record, even if he had been, you shouldn’t have done that.” He turns to leave, before glancing back at Tyler, “I’m going to check on Jamie now, like….” He shakes his head, staring at Tyler, “I’ll see you in the morning and we’ll try and sort this mess out.”

Tyler frowns at Jordie’s retreating back, because if Jamie wasn’t dreaming about him, then who the hell was he dreaming about.

\---

The next morning, he’s surprised, and exhausted, when he answers the knock at the door, and it’s Jamie stood there, nervously twisting his cap in his hand.

“Hey Segs,” he’s not meeting his eye, but he’s here, so that has to count for something. “Can we talk?”

Tyler nods, and pushes the door open stepping inside and letting Jamie follow him to the couch.

“I’m sorry,” he knows he has to apologise – he’s been up all night thinking about it, he hasn’t slept since he left Jamie and Jordie’s place. “I guess… I read the situation wrong?”

Jamie lets out a snort of despair, “Pretty fucking wrong Tyler.” He glances sideways at Tyler, and sees the heartbroken remorse on his face for the first time. “Like, I can see how you got mistaken.”

“I’m really fucking sorry,” Tyler looks haggard, “Like, please don’t get me traded for this.”

Jamie has a brief moment, because he’s not sure Tyler realises that he could be arrested for this – not that Jamie has any plans to press charges, but the fact that Tyler’s biggest fear is that he’ll get traded for this means he hasn’t got over what happened in Boston as much as Jamie thought he had. “You won’t be traded.” He says eventually, “Like, it’s going to take me a while, but we’ll get past this.”

Tyler’s nodding slowly, staring at the floor. “Thank you.” His voice is quiet, and Jamie knows he realises the seriousness of what he did. “Like, I get you won’t want to hang out with me ever again, but I appreciate you being able to work with me.”

Jamie can’t help himself, he reaches over and places his hand on Tyler’s knee. “Look Tyler,” he says softly, “You’re my friend.” He sighs heavily, “You’re my best friend.” He looks at Tyler, “And while I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but you’re not ever going to be more than my friend.”

Tyler nods, he’d kind of got that into his head during the sleepless early hours of the morning.

“But I do want us to stay as friends Tyler.”

Tyler can barely bring himself to look up at Jamie, those big brown eyes, he doesn’t deserve this forgiveness.

\---

It’s a few weeks later, and they have a Sunday afternoon game against the Avs, but they’re at home in Dallas. Jordie’s later to the rink than the other two, because Jamie is insistent on being early, and Tyler is insistent on being the best friend possible to Jamie that he can, so Jordie’s on his own.

He almost doesn’t notice the figure skulking outside the home locker room, he’s so intent on his usual game day routine, but then there’s a quiet “Hey Darth.” And he looks up and there’s Barrie, all cheeky grin, hands shoved in his suit pocket.

“Fuck me kiddo,” Jordie laughs, pulling him into his arms, “Why are you hanging around outside the locker room?”

Tyson shrugs, “Chubbs is being an ass and not answering my texts, but I know he’s being weird in his head, so I thought I’d stop by and say hi.”

“And let me guess,” Jordie tips his head towards where there are Stars staff waiting outside the locker room, “You couldn’t get in.”

He grabs Tyson by the arm, and ignoring the look that the staff send him, drags him into the locker room. “Hey Chubbs,” he calls over to his little brother, shoving Tyson over towards him, “I brought you a present.”

Jamie looks up in time to see Tyson Barrie hurtling towards him at top speed. “Ty,” he breathes with a grateful sigh, pulling the smaller man into his arms, “Hey.”

Tyson takes a moment to bury his face in Jamie’s neck. “Hey yourself.” He says with a soft grin.

“How are you…” Jamie frowns, “Why are you…”

“How about we talk outside.” Tyson grins at him, jerking his head towards the door.

Jamie doesn’t lace his fingers through Tyson’s – but it’s a struggle. Just as they get to the door, Tyson turns back, “Hey Darth,” he says with a grin, “Catch you after the game.”

“Sure thing kid.” Jordie grins at him.

Then Tyson freezes, the grin dropping from his face, he turns to Tyler. “Segs.” He doesn’t do a very good death stare, but he’s channelling his inner Jamie, “I’ll see you on the ice.”

“Ty!” Jamie clips him round the ear, “Play nice.” He drags him out of the room, and into a storage locker that he knows won’t be used again until the game is over. Once the door shuts behind them, he lets himself push Tyson against the door, their mouths meeting as Tyson winds his arms around Jamie’s neck.

“I missed you baby,” Jamie breaths softly, inhaling the scent as he buries his nose in Tyson’s soft curls.

“I missed you too cupcake.” Tyson grins up at him cheekily, before sliding his hands under Jamie’s shirt, and trailing his fingertips up his side. “Now how long do we have.”

Jamie rolls his eyes “We’re not fucking right now Ty,”

Tyson lets out a little whimper, pouting a little and looking up at Jamie through his eyelashes, “But the last mouth on your cock wasn’t mine Jay,” he reaches down and stroke Jamie through his sweats, “I need this.”

Jamie rolls his eyes again, and grabs Tyson by the wrists, pinning him against the wall, “Or, you know the only way you’ll beat us is if I’m too blissed out to care.”

And there’s Tysons familiar cheeky grin, “Busted.” He reaches up to kiss Jamie again, “I’ll fix the blow job thing later then.”

Jamie lets go of one of Tyson’s hands to run his hand through his curls, tilting his head back so he can kiss him more thoroughly, “Am I coming back to the hotel with you?”

Tyson shrugs, “I mean,” he steals another kiss, “What I really want is to come and hang out with your team after the game.”

That makes Jamie take a step back, “Really?” He frowns, “Even when we’ve beaten your ass?”

“You won’t,” Tyson grins confidently, “And yeah,” he has the decency to look a little abashed as he admits, “I sort of want to come and play possessive boyfriend for a bit.”

Jamie can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of him. “I love you Ty,” he says fondly, “And yes you can come and be possessive boyfriend when we get pizza after the game.”

“Awesome.” Tyson grins at him, and then tugs him closer, before whispering in his ear, “I also have another possessive fantasy I want to act out, right now.”

\---

By the time Jamie walks back into the locker room, he’s in a rush to get his kit on, so he just tugs his t-shirt over his head, already half expecting the wolf whistle from his brother.

“Nice hickey Chubbs,” Jordie laughs at him.

Jamie shakes his head, throwing his middle finger up over his shoulder, but he can’t stop the blush spreading across his cheeks, or the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

\---

The Stars lose, humiliatingly so. They all pile back to Jordie and Jamie’s, feeling less like going out for dinner and more like gorging on pizza and feeling sorry for themselves. It’s not the entire team, just the core crew, Jamie, Jordie, Tyler, Spezza, Daddy, Klinger, a few of the rookies. It’s no surprise however that when Tyson knocks on the door, there are shouts of “What’s HE doing here?” and “What the fuck?”

“Hey!” Tyson holds up the bags full of pizza boxes, “First of all, I come bearing pizza,” he hands the bags over to Jamie, and then slips out of his coat, revealing the green fake hockey jersey underneath, “And second of all, I’m not here as an Av, I’m totally here as a Stars WAG.”

“Dude!” Jordie giggled, “Are you wearing Chubb’s shirsey?”

Tyson turned around to reveal the word BENN and the number 14 on his back, “Mad I didn’t wear yours Darth?” He stuck his tongue out, before heading towards the kitchen, “Anyone else want a drink?”

“Beer me baby,” Jordie laughs, but the others all wait in stunned silence, staring at Jamie until Tyson is out of the room.

“So how long have you been screwing Barrie?” Spezza shakes his head at him, almost in disappointment.

Jamie shrugs, sitting back down on the couch and putting the pizza boxes on the coffee table, “Few years.” He admits eventually, “And like, we’re dating, not just screwing around.” He looks up, catching Spezza’s eye, “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“Hell yeah!” Spezza fakes his anger for a moment, “I mean, not because he’s a guy, I could give two shits about that, but he’s a fucking Av!”

“Yeah well,” Tyson wandered back into the room, perching on the arm of the couch next to Jamie, handing one of the beers in his hand off to Jordie, “Dallas didn’t actually want me.” He sticks his tongue out.

“Shut up,” Jamie growls at him, reaching out to pull him into his lap, “You say that now, but you’d die for a no trade clause.”

“I mean,” Tyson grins up at him, “Colorado does have some really pretty hockey players.” 

Jamie rolls his eyes, but lets himself press a kiss to Tyson’s temple. “Missed you,” he murmurs softly in his ear.

“Missed you too babe.” Tyson replies, at normal conversational volume – he could really get into this overly possessive boyfriend act.

\---

  
Tyler sits across the other side of the room, he’d brought Marshall up with him, and normally he lets him whore himself amongst the other players for belly rubs and ear scritches, but today, he’s sat on Tyler’s lap, and of course he’s far too big to be a lap dog, but Tyler doesn’t care right now – he needs to bury his hands into the thick shaggy fur, his best boy, his best friend, as he sits and watches his other best friend. He watches as Jamie snakes his arm around Tyson’s waist, how Tyson whispers things unheard in Jamie’s ear and they share giggles, how when they think nobody is paying any attention, they trade soft, sweet kisses.

He wants it with such fierce desperation that he almost leaves, but he’s frozen in his chair, he’s never seen Jamie looking this soft, this free with his laughter, this open with his smiles. He knows logically he should be happy for Jamie, Jamie’s his friend, but he’s not. He can’t feel anything but a bubbling pit of jealousy at the bottom of his stomach, it should be him with Jamie, him making Jamie smile like that. He scowls slightly to himself, he’s prettier than Tyson, and he’s a better hockey player – he might have spent the ride back from the rink checking out Tyson’s stats from the previous season.

Still, he’s watching them closely, so he notices that Tyson is inching his hand slowly up the inside of Jamie’s thigh when Jamie suddenly pushes him off his lap.

“Right,” Jamie’s blushing something fierce, and it would almost be cute, if Tyler didn’t know who’d caused it. “It’s been a long day.”

Jordie starts laughing, “Subtle baby bro,” he teases, before turning to Tyler, “Segs, can I crash with you tonight, like I have zero desire to listen to these two going at it.” He jerks a thumb towards Tyson and Jamie.

Tyler can’t bring himself to speak, but he nods, and as Jordie leads them out of the apartment, one arm slung around his shoulders, he looks up at him. “Thanks.” He mutters.

“No problem.” Jordie clutches him a little bit tighter, “You’ll be OK Segs.”

Tyler nods, he’s not sure he deserves to be ok, but he hopes one day he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr, I'm @princesstillyenna
> 
> (The title... is a quote, Invisible Threads Are The Strongest Ties..... Or Tys.... because I'm a dork and I like puns)


End file.
